


Fight for dominance

by Dinosore



Series: Between a rock and a hard place [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Doggy Style, F/M, Jealousy, Reader is being degraded, Rough Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, We all want to be Doomguy's fucktoy and that's just the way it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosore/pseuds/Dinosore
Summary: What is the best way to get back at Samuel Hayden for being such an insufferable asshole ? Fuck his former partner in front of him.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Reader, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Reader/Samuel Hayden, Samuel Hayden/Reader
Series: Between a rock and a hard place [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787305
Comments: 20
Kudos: 213





	Fight for dominance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that in 30 minute at 2am lol.
> 
> Just a little something written for a good friend of mine ! Came from an idea of Doomguy fucking you in front of Samuel just to taunt him, then went from horny hour to an actual full love triangle once Samuel gets his body back, which is not reprised here because it was. 2am. lol.
> 
> This has nothing to do with my Samuel/Reader smuts, and don't read too much into this. This is seriously just horny hour.
> 
> God, Doomguy could get it.

You held on for dear life, your nails digging onto the edge of the pedestal where the remains of Samuel Hayden were floating. You didn’t know if he could still “see” you in a normal way, because his voice was booming from all around the fortress, but still, that was the spot where _he_ loved to fuck you, in front of your former lover.

“That’s what you’re reduced to now ? Being the Slayer’s personal slut ?”

His voice was full of venom and bitterness, as the Slayer only groaned, rutting even harder into you, holding your waist tight. Tears stung at the corner of your eyes as his massive cock pushed even deeper into you, and hearing Samuel’s voice chastising you to boot ? That was almost enough to make you come.

This was the most personal ‘fuck you’ the Slayer could mutter towards Samuel Hayden. It all started when he came back from one particularly gory mission, covered in blood and viscera. Before you knew what was happening, he was bending you over the main console of the fortress. The raw musk of sweat and gore, mixed with the absolute power coming off him did you in extremely easily, and you gave yourself like the good little slut you knew you were always meant to be.

“You love it, don’t you ? You love how he defiles you only to spite me ?”

You gasped and nodded, looking at Samuel’s broken body. The Slayer liked to taunt him every day. He didn’t need to speak for that, fucking you like an animal in front of him was doing a fine enough job. It was _such a shame_ that Samuel lost the lower part of his body, and couldn’t satisfy you anymore, like he used to. But he didn’t have to worry, because the Slayer was going to take _such_ good care of you. In fact, he was going to make you come harder than Samuel ever could.

“Yes,” you croaked, panting. “I love it so much, please !”

Both the Slayer and you knew Samuel was enjoying this. He could disconnect himself and be “blind” to what was going on. He could ignore you. But he was watching every second of it. No matter where and when the Slayer had his way with you, _his_ voice would soon caress your ears, chastising you, degrading you for being such an easy bitch.

“You want his cum, don’t you ? You want him to breed you like the animal he is ?”

“Yes !” you screamed, shivering all over. “Please, please, please…” you looked at the Slayer over your shoulder.

He only grunted. It was the only sound he would rarely let out. It sounded so feral that you clenched around him, moaning hard. It only spurred him on and he grabbed your thighs to haul you up, throwing you back flush against him. His hands were both supporting your weight and spreading your thighs wide so your ravaged cunt would be completely exposed in front of Samuel Hayden.

“Oh god, yes !” you mewled and whimpered, throwing your hands back to hold onto the Slayer’s massive arms.

“He’s using you.” Hayden’s voice came back to taunt you. “Only to get at me. But that’s what you love, right ? Getting used ?”

You nodded, throwing your head back on the Slayer’s shoulder. His thrusts were getting shallower and faster, his balls slapping hard against your sore cunt. He was getting close, and you couldn’t wait to feel his thick cum fill you up once again.

“You think this is it ?” you didn’t even know if Samuel was addressing you or the Slayer, at this point, and you quite frankly didn’t care. Your orgasm was coming and your brain was filled with nothing but ecstasy and the thrill of being the fuck toy of the most powerful man in the known universe.

“Oh but wait…” the metallic rumble continued. “I can assure you, this is nothing compared to what’s coming for you. You think I’ll have this broken shell of a body forever ? This is only temporary. The Slayer knows that as well. He knows I’ll be joining you soon.”

You could feel the Slayer shiver behind you, his grip tightening, fingers digging into the tender flesh of your thighs, his cock twitching in delight. You gasped and your fogged brain was barely keeping up with what Samuel was implying.

“You want that, don’t you ? You want both of cocks ravaging you at the same time ? You want to break your voice as we break that feeble body of yours ?” Samuel growled, and fuck, your eyes rolled back as his threat -his promise, made its way to your brain. Just the idea of both Samuel and the Slayer using your body as a battlefield in their personal fight for dominance was enough to send you over the edge, and your body shook uncontrollably as you gasped and panted, milking the Slayer’s cock for all its worth.

He was cumming too. If your brain wasn’t as dazed, you would have wondered how much of his orgasm came from your wild contractions around him and how much was because of Samuel’s promises.

You felt huge shots of thick cum fill you up, again and again, as the Slayer kept going, a feral groan escaping his lips. That was just like him to keep fucking through his orgasms. Even as he was coming, he was still unstoppable.

You gasped and praised him, shivering and clenching as he made a mess, his cum dripping out of you down his legs or directly onto the ground. He finally stopped moving, buried to the hilt into you, his balls pressed hard against your oversensitive pussy. Cum kept being pushed out of you with wet, nasty sounds and you purred in delight.

“Thank you…” you whispered, and he squeezed your thighs slightly. You only had the strength to weakly move your hips, grinding against him, just to get those last shivers of pure pleasure raking through you.

“Look at you…” Samuel mused, and you didn’t know how someone could sound so jealous and aroused at the same time.

You shivered as the idea of a threesome creeped back into your mind. Your mind was reeling at the simple idea, because no humans could ever take both of them at the same time. Your body would simply break, it would be too much. You would simply pass out as your body would be pushed far beyond human limits. You imagined them both rutting into your body as consciousness would slip you by…

Fuck, that was the _dream_.


End file.
